The Pink Diary
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: “It’s the last day of a Reaper’s Game, so I’ve finally gotten time to sit down at my usual place and write something here.” Finally getting some free time, our pink-haired Harrier begins a diary.


"It's the last day of a Reaper's Game, so I've finally gotten time to sit down at my usual place and write something here." Finally getting some free time, our pink-haired Harrier begins a diary.

**The Pink Diary**

**The story of Yashiro Uzuki**

**By Kyomi Terakada**

**Warning**

**Slight spoilers for TWEWY. Please note that this is fictional; most of these events are false, and chances are, all Reapers are still alive, in the RG and the UG.**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

It's the last day of a Reaper's Game, so I've finally gotten time to sit down at my usual place -that's atop of the tallest building that surrounds the Scramble Crossing, to those who don't know- and write something here. A certain orange - haired kid's been in this game for the third time now, it's kinda strange, but what's even more strange is the partner he had with him for the second week he was in. Apparently, the other kid was playing from the RG, that's the Real Ground, to those who don't know, and that's totally against the rules. I'd go give him a nice blast with my baby, but it's a shame I can't do that, and anyway, the RG kid hasn't played again since then.

Anyway, I guess to fill out all the empty space here, and kill time, I'll write a bit about myself. My name's Yashiro Uzuki, Yashiro being my last name. Please don't get it mixed up, though it's pretty hard to do that. I'm the one and only pink - haired Harrier Reaper, so if anyone else says they're me, they're lying. Tell me if there is such a person who says so though, because I'd love to get their hands around them.

I'm just an average high - school student. Well, was. I died when I was 17, and it's been two years since then, my memory about all that's gotten pretty fuzzy. I don't really _want_ to remember what happened, anyway. When I found myself in the UG Shibuya for the Reaper's Game as a player, I asked myself if I really wanted a second chance at life. Personally, nothing was waiting for me in the RG. The people I called friends only took advantage of me. They made me buy them stuff because they "didn't have money" or borrowed things of mine and never returned them. Why would I want to go back to a world of people like that?

That's why I don't like those players from the Reaper's Game; they have someone to return to, something to return to. They have people who love then and welcome their return with open arms. They have a reason to go back. What do I have? Those people who would just use me again.

I requested and became a Harrier Reaper right away and was assigned to Koki Kariya, another Harrier. He was to show me the ropes; how things ran around in the UG. Kariya's a relaxed guy, taking things at a slow pace. It wasn't until nearly two years later before I learned that he chose to remain a Harrier after refusing his promotion to officer. Why did he refuse it? Was it really for the reason he said? Anyway, I'm glad he did, but that's a secret between you and me. I don't know what I'd do if he were gone. He's like an older brother to me; someone I can look up to, but also gives me enough to let me stand on my own two feet.

Speaking of Reapers, it looks like those O-Pins actually did something after all, but totally not what I expected. What happened during that day? All I could remember was that I had a horrible headache, and my body just began moving on its own. It was as if something was controlling me... as if I were a puppet. When I woke up, I was in the Udagawa Back Streets with Kariya, and he looked like he was out cold, too. Something's changed after that day, I've found myself more forgiving and relaxed, and Kariya's been just a bit more bitter.

It's strange.

As for being more forgiving, I'm sure you've all heard about the perks of being a Reaper; any Reaper. They are pretty forgiving, for a person whose hated life, especially. No aging, a longer lifespan, the ability to be in both the RG and the UG, faster recovery of injuries (which really comes in handy, especially because I get pistolwhipped by Sho Minamimoto nearly all the time), summoning noise...

There's a lot more.

An example of RG-UG Hopping? Easy. Tenor Reaper, you RGers probably know him as BJ from Def March, he's been hopping around the RG and the UG tons of times. But he has a reason to. He's got fans, lots of fans.

The last time I hopped to the RG, I learned that the people who I used to know have all forgotten about me. They don't even recognize me anymore. And I haven't changed. Much. My hair's much shorter than it used to be, maybe, but that's about it. My physical appearance, apart from things that can be changed easily like hair, hasn't changed at all.

But anyway, last time I visited the RG, those who did recognize me were afraid of me. Like I said, and like I expected, no one was expecting me to return. That's fine, though. I have all I need and all I want in the UG.

I really do feel jealous of the fact that some players have a place to return to. But in the end, they're still like the noise. They're erasable, and replaceable. Which is fine.

Oh, I gotta get going. Def March's concert is about to begin, and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Even if I _am_ going and staying in the UG to watch it.


End file.
